


Long Live the Dead

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [37]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Drabble, Introspection, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Olyvar, POV Queer Character, Post-Episode: s03e05 Kissed by Fire, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Olyvar doesn’t allow himself to be fooled. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones.

Loras never lets another name slip.

Olyvar doesn’t allow himself to be fooled. He’s been nothing but one of two parts to husbands who manage to force themselves to plant babies in their wives, and he’s had his hair, eyes, body shape, and even accent changed through the eyes of men who can’t be with someone else.

Loras genuinely likes him, but for all the ways Olyvar might be deemed unsuitable, his low birth, profession, and even, perhaps, his religious opinions, they matter just as much and less as Loras’s genuine fondness.

What matters is whatever name Loras never says.


End file.
